Azúcar Amargo
by heatherpeachy
Summary: No es que Sigrunn desprecie su lugar en la Asgard, claro que no. Solamente desea que algunas cosas de su vida fuesen más fáciles. Loki tampoco desprecia el lugar en que creció, después de todo no le faltaba nada y siempre se hacía lo que él decía. Sin embargo, a ambos les hacía un poco de libertad. Dos personas de mundos diferentes, ¿Se atraerán los polos opuestos? Sigrunn(Sigyn)
1. 01

Sigrunn, que significa secreto de la victoria. Un extraño nombre para una humilde costurera, ¿No?

Es normal crecer sin darte cuenta de lo diferente que es el mundo a comparación de tu pequeño círculo familiar. Asgard, como un reino, este modelado por castas y entre más alta tu casta es, tu calidad de vida es mejor.

Como infante nunca me di cuenta de eso. ¿Qué me importaba a mí? Si mi madre estaba a mi lado y no había nada que lo cambiara, yo estaría feliz toda la vida a su lado. Oh, pero que inocente era.

La primera vez que noté la diferencia fue cuando una mañana al despertar le pedí a mi madre llevarme a la estudiar.

¿Estudiar? ¿Yo? Mi madre se quedó perpleja ante la pregunta y sonrió.

 _"_ _Una mujer debe aprender a costurar y cocinar. Es todo lo que tú necesitas para en esta vida sobrevivir."_

¿Por qué debería costurar y cocinar? No entendía muy bien lo que significaba aquello que me había dicho, así que continué.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no puedo estudiar? Geir y Harald van todas las tardes con el señor Ivar a estudiar."_

Al escuchar mi reclamo mi madre sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

 _"_ _Porque ellos serán guerreros. Además, no todos los niños o niñas asisten a clases. Tu no necesitas asistir a clases para aprender un oficio, eres una mujer. Te casaras con un guerrero o con alguien de nuestra comunidad y tendrás una vida feliz."_

En ese tiempo no entendía a la perfección lo que mi madre me trataba de explicar. ¿Qué no yo podía asistir y aprender todo lo que mis amigos Geir y Harald aprendían? Sabía leer y escribir, ¿Qué eso no era lo necesario para asistir a una clase? Tantas preguntas que yo tenía, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber yo lo injusta que era la vida? Había nacido en una casta muy baja y bajo una familia muy pobre. Mi madre trabajaba como costurera y confeccionista para los elfos y castas mayores a la nuestra. La veía ir y venir con telas y materiales caros todos los días. Nunca esas telas eran usadas para nosotros. Nunca. ¿Por qué? Hasta que un día comprendí lo que sucedía en mi vida.

Como lo he dicho, mi madre trabajaba como una humilde costurera. Telas y materiales inundaban su cuarto de trabajo el cual lo cuidaba como si de un tesoro se tratase. Era extraño que me dejara entrar en su área, puesto a que podía manchar o arrugar las telas con las que trabajaba.

Una mañana mi madre entro corriendo por la puerta principal y me gritó con ansiedad en su voz.

 _"_ _Sigrunn, manzana de mi vida, no hables o molestes a los invitados que llegaran. Solamente quédate sentada en los primeros escalones de la escalera o ve a fuera a sentarte. Has lo que quieras, pero mantente en silencio y se respetuosa."_

No alcance a responder o cuestionar lo que mi madre me había dicho, pero había entendido que por razones desconocidas debía quedarme callada y guardar silencio para no molestar a nadie.

Los minutos pasaron y mi madre salió con ropa limpia y con su cabello lo más presentable que podía. Se veía de lejos la preocupación que cargaba, pero no decía nada. Ella nunca se quejaba.

Los minutos pasaron y se escuchó como tocaban la puerta principal.

Mi madre camino hacia la puerta, pero sin antes voltearme a ver y pasar un dedo en medio de sus labios dándome a entender que debía guardar silencio.

Al abrir la puerta dos seres entraron. Uno era un elfo y a su lado lo acompañaba una mujer con las facciones más hermosas que jamás había visto en mi vida. Estaba completamente perpleja por lo hermoso que los dos lucían. Se podía ver desde lejos que provenían de una clase superior.

 _"_ _Unos minutos tardes, pero estamos aquí, Hilde,"_ dijo la mujer con un tono encantador.

 _"_ _Lo sé, pero no importa ya que los estaba esperado. Por aquí, por favor."_ Mi madre señalo con sus brazos para que pasaran a su cuarto de trabajo. Los dos entraron y pasaron frente a mi como si yo nunca hubiese existido o estuviese en el mismo cuarto.

 _"_ _Quédate ahí."_ Mi madre se dirigió a mí con voz baja antes de entrar y cerrar las puertas de su área de trabajo.

Extraño. ¿Cómo no habían notado de mi presencia en el mismo lugar? No era como si fuese una persona común. Mi pelo rojo escandaloso no era algo normal o que pasara desapercibido. Hasta las personas extrañas lo notaban y me decían halagos por mi pelo. ¿No llamaba la atención? ¿Sería porque era una niña y ellos adultos? Mi pequeña mente no lo comprendía.

Una hora paso y ellos salieron de la habitación. Mi madre se veía algo preocupada y más agitada que antes de entrar.

 _"_ _Los cambios fueron algo diferentes a lo que yo tenía en mente,"_ dijo la mujer con una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro.

 _"_ _Haré lo necesario para que todo salga a su gusto, Lady Alfhild."_

 _"_ _¿Segura que puedes con los cambios? La ciudad está llena de muchas costureras que con gusto tomaran el trabajo. No te olvides quien te recomienda. Sin trabajo no hay comida, y sin comida no hay vida. ¿Entendido?"_

Su tono me estaba empezando a molestar y una mueca de disgusto apareció en mi rostro. ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle a mi madre de esta forma? Hasta yo, una niña de 12 años, notaba la prepotencia en su voz.

 _"_ _Alfhild,"_ dijo el elfo que se encontraba acompañándola. _"La señora Hilde sabe su trabajo. No hay que repetirlo dos veces, estoy seguro de que ella hará todos los cambios que tu desees."_

Lady Alfhild, o como sea que se llamara, dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta ignorando lo que el otro le había dicho.

 _"_ _Una semana, Hilde."_ Dijo y seguido salió sin mirar a atrás.

Había transcurrido la mitad del día y mi madre no había salido de su cuarto de trabajo.

Podía escuchar como maldecía y los sonidos que hacía cuando se picaba los dedos con las agujas.

Por un lado, me sentía mal por mi madre, pues ella daba todo lo que tenía para terminar cada uno de sus trabajos con delicadeza y siempre lucían extraordinarios. Pero por otro me sentía llena de rabia por la manera de que aquella mujer la había tratado. Había visto a mi madre ser humillada frente a mis ojos y no había hecho nada más que mirar de lejos. ¡Y ella no había hecho nada por defenderse! Estaba segura de que si ella hubiese podido lo hubiese hecho, pero decidió quedarse callada para mantener su trabajo.

Caminé hacía la puerta y toque.

 _"_ _Estoy muy ocupada, si tienes hambre ve a la cocina y toma un pan."_ Me respondió con exasperación en su voz.

 _"_ _¿Podemos hablar?,"_ le pregunte y espere a que me respondiera. Era posible que me ignorara.

Segundos pasaron y la puerta se abrió y vi a mi madre nuevamente desaliñada y con los ojos rojos.

 _"_ _¿Sigrunn?,"_ me pregunto.

 _"_ _Esa señora… ¿Por qué dejaste que te hablara así?,"_ le pregunte sin ningún rodeo.

Mi madre solamente suspiro con algo de dolor y me abrazó.

 _"_ _Si no tengo trabajo te quitaran de mi lado y eso es lo último que necesito. Sé buena niña y has lo que digo, ¿Sí?"_ No conteste, pero en ese momento mi mente proceso y tomo las piezas necesarias para completar el rompecabezas.

 _"_ _¿Es porque ellos son superiores a nosotras?,"_ le pregunte, aun abrazándola.

 _"_ _Es porque es la vida en que nacimos."_


	2. 02

_"Esto luce acogedor,"_ mi madre dijo, mirando alrededor de mi nueva habitación y dejando una canasta de manzanas en la pequeña mesa de centro.

 _"¿Eso crees?,"_ le pregunté desde la puerta. _"Parece como si viviera en una granja."_

 _"Si observas con atención y dejaras lo material de lado, te darías cuenta de la hermosa vista al Bifr_ ö _st que tienes desde esta pequeña ventana,"_ dijo y tomo de mi mano, llevándome hasta la ventana. _"Observa con atención y podrás ver hasta el vivero privado de la reina Frigga."_

 _"Aún así no es como si pudiera ir, ¿No? Estoy hasta la punta de la torre y tomaré años en bajar y subir,"_ me senté a la orilla de la cama y deje salir un largo suspiro. _"¿Estas segura de que esta es una buena decisión?"_

 _"Sigrunn, ¿En verdad preferirías vivir en una pequeña choza, en la parte más fea de Asgard a vivir cerca del palacio? Mira a tu alrededor, manzana de mi vida. Estas más segura aquí que en donde vivimos. Dormirás con más seguridad y el trabajo no te faltara. ¿En serio prefieres regresar a nuestro pequeño hogar?"_

No supe como responder. Si, me gustaba mi antigua vida y vivir en tranquilidad, pero también mi madre tenía la razón, aquí viviría más segura y no tendría que vivir en miedo a que alguien entrara a mi casa y me hiciera daño. Los guardias cuidaban con seguridad que ningún malhechor o extraño entrara a las faldas del castillo.

Primero, no me tendría preocupar constantemente en buscar clientes como mi madre lo había hecho toda la vida, pues el trabajo sería otorgado a mi con ordenes ya preparadas. Y segunda, y la mejor razón, estaba cerca de la bahía y podría tomar descansos en tranquilidad o tomar un baño sin tener que esperar hasta que otra persona terminase.

 _"Estas en toda la razón,"_ dije y me acerque a ella, pasando un brazo arriba de su hombro. " _Aunque lo único que realmente extrañaré serán las tardes en las que veíamos a los guerreros luchar y oh, pero que bonito era, ¿No crees?"_ bromeé y la abrace. " _Pero te extrañaré más a ti."_

 _"¿Estarás bien?"_

 _"¡Bah! ¿Cuando yo he necesitado de ayuda?"_


End file.
